<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homemade Chocolate by Pokeluv101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864271">Homemade Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101'>Pokeluv101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Servamp (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro makes chocolate for Mahiru. (KuroMahi)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homemade Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mahiru laid in bed with his head on Kuro’s chest. The sound of his heartbeat drowned out the dull noise of the night and it helped him sleep soundly. Kuro lovingly thread his fingers through his brown hair and watched his relaxed expression. Most nights, he would quickly fall asleep in his comforting warmth but he forced himself to stay awake.</p><p>It would be Valentines in a few short hours.</p><p>Kuro planned to make chocolate for the day. Due to their distance limitation, he couldn’t go to his sibling’s home to practise baking. Gear liked chocolate and he was considered an expert so he asked him to for help. He asked him if he knew a recipe for chocolate with a subtle taste. He watched a few videos and he thought the steps were simple enough that he could make the chocolate by himself.</p><p>His phone vibrated on the table next to their bed and he stretched out to reach it. He flinched at the bright light from his phone’s screen and he angled it away from Mahiru. Kuro read his brother’s text. <em>I brought all the ingredients that you need to make chocolate for Mahiru! I’m at your door right now. Thought I should text instead of knocking or else I’ll wake Mahiru.</em></p><p><em>Thanks. I’ll be there in a few minutes</em>. Kuro replied to his text. He slowly moved from beneath Mahiru and he was careful not to wake him. Their bed was warm and comfortable so he was reluctant to leave his side. He pictured the expression Mahiru would make once he showed him the homemade chocolate. His smile was enough to motivate him and he stood. He pulled the covers over Mahiru so he would be warm and comfortable before he left.</p><p>He walked to the door and opened it to see Lily holding a grocery bag. Kuro signaled for him to whisper by placing his finger on lips and nodding towards the bedroom door. After Lily nodded in understanding, Kuro took out his wallet and whispered: “Thanks for buying the ingredients for me even though it’s so late. I didn’t want to leave Mahiru in the middle of the night. How much do I owe you?”</p><p>“You don’t have to pay me back. I never thought you would stay up past midnight to surprise someone and I think it’s really sweet. I’m glad you found someone special to you and I want to support you!” Lily handed the bag to him. “Do you want me to help you make chocolate? I’ve watched the Alicein’s chef make treats for the kids a few times.”</p><p>“I should be fine with the recipe Gear gave me. Thanks, Lily.” He said again. His brother nodded to him before he left.</p><p>Kuro brought the bag into the kitchen and turned on the light of the range hood. The glow above the stove was dull but he was worried the light from the kitchen would wake Mahiru. He knew the kitchen well enough to maneuver through the cupboards in the dim light. He would often help him cook dinner and he knew where Mahiru kept everything.</p><p>As he filled a pot with water, he thought of Lily’s words. Kuro was also surprised by how much his life had changed after he met Mahiru. He believed he would be alone for the rest of his life because no one would accept a monster like him. He chased away his doubts and Kuro fell in love with him. Chocolate wasn’t enough to thank him for everything he had done to him but Kuro hoped it would communicate how he felt at least.</p><p>He moved the pot to the stove. He waited for the water to boil as he poured the different ingredients into measuring cups. Kuro wished he could try the chocolate before he gave them to Mahiru but he wouldn’t have enough time when cooking at night. The best he could do was follow the recipe and pray the flavour would be simple the way Mahiru liked.</p><p>Kuro placed a bowl over the pot and mixed the cocoa butter and the different powders inside. His brows furrowed when the chocolate began to bubble and he assumed he only needed to stir the bowl more. Clumps formed in the chocolate and smoke rose from the bowl. He let out a curse and he panicked. He was worried the smoke meant the chocolate was burning and it could cause a fire.</p><p>In his rush to take the chocolate off the stove, he touched the bowl and burned his hand. The heat from the stove made him flinch in pain and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out. “Shit.”</p><p>“Kuro?” Mahiru’s voice behind him made him stiffen. His yell must’ve woken him and Kuro turned around to see Mahiru in the hallway. Even with the room barely lit, he could see the worry in his brown eyes. Mahiru noticed how he was clutching his hand and he ran to him. Gently, he cupped his hand around Kuro’s fists. “You’re burned. We need to hold it under cool water to help the pain.”</p><p>Mahiru continued to hold his hand in his as he lightly tugged him towards the sink. His touch was gentle as he held his hand under the water. He was too focused on treating the burn and he didn’t question how he was hurt immediately. “I’ll get the first aid kit and we can wrap your hand. Don’t move. Hopefully, the burn isn’t that bad and… Do I smell chocolate burning?”</p><p>His eyes fell onto the pot boiling on the stove and he quickly shut off the flame. Mahiru waved away the smoke before he looked into the glass bowl. The chocolate inside had turned into chalk but he quickly realized that Kuro must’ve burned himself while making the sweets. He turned to Kuro who wore a sheepish expression.</p><p>Kuro could feel his curious eyes on him. “Tomorrow’s Valentines Day and I thought I could surprise you with homemade chocolate. The video tutorials made it look easier than it is. Troublesome. I don’t think you can eat that.”</p><p>“You wanted to make chocolate for me? That’s so sweet, Kuro. Thank you.” Mahiru walked back to him with the first aid kit. He dried his hand with a towel before he began to treat his burn. His touch was light and Kuro could barely feel the pain from the burn. “You didn’t need to go through the trouble of making me chocolate, Kuro. I would be happy if you just bought me something from the store.”</p><p>“You said you didn’t get a lot of chocolate on Valentines. I wanted to make you honmei chocolate for our first Valentines together but that plan is ruined. At least the kitchen wasn’t set on fire with how terrible I am at cooking.” He joked dryly and Mahiru laughed softly. He leaned forward and kissed Kuro softly. “I don’t have anything to give you for Valentines Day anymore.”</p><p>“I’m happy simply going on a date with you on Valentines, Kuro.” He told him and love softened his brown eyes to a warm pool of chocolate. He finished wrapping his hand in bandages and Kuro cupped his cheek in his palm. “This was a nice surprise, even if it didn’t go the way you planned. Let’s clean up the dishes and then go back to sleep. It’s late.”</p><p>Mahiru often thought of others before himself so he rarely asked people for anything. Kuro wished he wouldn’t take on so much by himself and lean on him for support instead. He did his best to make him happy and give him the simple life he wanted. He went to the stove and helped him carry the cookware to the sink. “We can leave these to soak overnight and then wash them in the morning.”</p><p>“Thinking simply, we should wash these dishes right away. You burned your hand and you shouldn’t get your bandages wet. You can go to bed first.” Mahiru said and waved him away. Instead of going to their bedroom, Kuro stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He placed his face in the crock of his neck and lightly kissed his skin. “Are you trying to convince me to wait until the morning to wash these?”</p><p>“Is it working? We can be a little lazy on Valentines.” His warm breath brushed over his ear as he whispered to him. Kuro didn’t want Mahiru to stay up late because of the chocolate he burned. His hand would be healed in the morning and he could help him wash the dishes then. “I still want to make you chocolate. Do you think we can do that together?”</p><p>“I think I can teach you how to make chocolate covered strawberries.” He leaned back against Kuro’s chest and tilted his head back to look up at him. He loved to cook and bake food for others but it was nice to be gifted something once in a while. Kuro’s plan touched his heart and filled him with happiness.</p><p>He recalled the first time he brought Kuro to his school and how the other students fawned over his cat form. Whether he was a cat or his regular form, he was handsome and attracted a lot of attention. Kuro had teased him for being jealous at the time. Mahiru wasn’t envious of Kuro but the girls who gave him gifts. He hadn’t realized his feelings for him then.</p><p>“I don’t know how you weren’t more popular on Valentines Day. Your eyes are like chocolate.”</p><p>“Brown isn’t a special or unique colour when you compare them to someone like Misono who has violet eyes or Tsurugi with his gold eyes.” Mahiru shook his head and his hair tickled Kuro as he moved. He felt Kuro hug him tighter and he quickly added, “It was a little disappointing when I only got giri chocolate but that was only in high school. I like to keep things simple so I don’t mind if my appearance is plain.”</p><p>“You’re gorgeous, Mahiru. There’s not a single thing about you that’s plain.” He gently took Mahiru’s hand and held it above their heads to spin him in a languid circle. He wrapped his arms around his waist again when they were facing each other. Kuro pulled him closer and held him against his chest. He kissed his brow and then brushed his bangs from his brown eyes.</p><p>“The night we made our contract, you treated my wound and I thought. This guy is going to be troublesome. I might fall in love with him. I did.” Kuro twirled a few strands of his hair around his finger. The colour was simple but he thought it was warm like he was. “It wasn’t only your looks that drew me to you, Mahiru. You’re the strongest person I know and you have an understanding heart. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” He lifted himself on his toes so he could kiss Kuro’s lips. “It’s past midnight so I want to give you my Valentine present.”</p><p>Mahiru slipped out of his arms and he walked to the fridge. He pulled out a wrapped box and he grinned to Kuro. “I had the same idea as you. Yesterday, I made chocolate for you in the morning while you were sleeping. I hid them in the last place you’ll look, the vegetable drawer.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>